


love confession through song

by consult_this_prick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is a waiter, M/M, sherlock plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consult_this_prick/pseuds/consult_this_prick
Summary: john watson is a waiter at a quaint bar where sherlock holmes and his band mate greg lestrade play every friday night. two months later and sherlock has a massive crush on the blond bar tender with blue eyes and sings for him.





	love confession through song

sherlock walked onto the small pub stage, setting down the guitar case he had as he band mate greg came on stage with him, setting the keyboard case down. sherlock turned behind him and looked at greg who was unpacking. "remember, i'm doing a few acoustic tonight." he said to his friend. 

greg nodded. "i'm cool with that, gives me a chance to chat up the gals." he said with a grin then looked up at sherlock who rolled his eyes. "i know you're doing the songs for that waiter bloke. i see the way you two look at each other." greg took the stand out and set it up. 

"i can't help it." sherlock raised the microphone stand. he looked out at the few stragglers that were in the bar, getting drinks and a good spot since the bar just opened up. he took a quick look at the beautiful blond who was serving up drinks at the bar, smiling and laughing with the customers her was serving. 

"stop drooling and start unpacking." greg said to sherlock, causing him to turn around. "we need to do a sound check." 

sherlock turned and kneeled down, opening his guitar case and taking out his instrument along with the tuner. he sat back and made sure his strings were tuned before tossing the tuner back into the case and taking out the six cord, going to an amp and plugging one side in then the other into his guitar. he pulled the strap around his shoulder and strummed a few chords, turning the output down some until the sound felt right. 

john made his way through the crowd, a tray of drinks resting in his palms as he served a table. the lights started to dim as the brunet with blue eyes started speaking with his sweet baritone voice. 

"you all know greg and i, and if you don't, now you do." a few laughs came from the crowd. "tonight we're going to do things a little different, i'll be going solo for a few songs." the crowd gave a small cheer. sherlock smiled, "i think you all just ruined greg's self esteem a little bit." 

"it's okay, i know i don't have the looks like sherlock." greg said. "but i'm still a bit of a charmer." he said with a sly grin, shooting a wink at the crowd. 

sherlock gave a small chuckle. "tonight we'll be starting with a personal favorite, bonnie and clyde by vance joy featuring greg and his very limited percussion skills." he stepped back from the microphone as the crowd clapped, counting down before starting the strumming pattern. 

john smiled as sherlock started to sing, heading back to the bar and picking up another order of drinks as the sweet voice of his crush started to fill the room. he had to admit, he did fall for the guitarist and his amazing voice, but so did every one else that came to watch him. who wouldn't fall for a musician who played at small bars on friday and saturday nights? it was a common thing that everyone did and john was sure that sherlock wasn't the type to get attached, but it didn't hurt to flirt with the man on stage. 

"alright," sherlock said after their fourth song. "we're taking a short break then when we come back it'll be just me and my guitar." he gave a smile to the crowd before the lights came on and he took his guitar off, setting it down. 

"you're doing good, mate." greg said to sherlock with a smile. "what are you singing next?" 

"just a few songs for someone." he said with a small smile. 

"will tonight be the night?" greg asked. 

sherlock shrugged. "hopefully. i've never really spoken to him, greg. and we've been playing here for months and all i know is that his name is john." 

"well, why don't you go up to that bar right now, and ask for a drink." greg walked out from behind the keyboard. "c'mon, let's go," he pushed sherlock off the stage and to the bar, leaving him once they arrived. 

sherlock smiled at the blond who came up to him, "hi." sherlock said. 

john smiled back. "you're really good, but i'm sure you hear that all the time." 

sherlock laughed softly, scratching the back of his neck. "yeah, i do. but thanks anyways, it's always nice to hear it." 

"yeah, of course. what can i get you to drink?" 

"just a bottle of water will be fine." 

"coming right up." john said, flashing another smile before walking away and through a door. 

sherlock exhaled in relief, running a hand through his hair as he thought about how that wasn't so hard. but a water? it's a bar for christ sake and sherlock ordered a water bottle. sherlock sighed and focused his attention on the waiter. him and john had been flirting since they started playing here and even though they never talk, sherlock felt something strong between him and the waiter and hopefully he felt the same. 

john came back out, setting a water bottle in front of sherlock. "good luck up there, i've got orders to take." 

"oh, yeah, thanks." sherlock took the water bottle. "you too." he stopped all his motions and sighed. "not what i meant. sorry." 

john laughed. "it's okay. it happens to all of us." 

sherlock gave a nod before walking away from the bar and back onto the stage, opening the bottle of water and taking a long swig of it. he inhaled deeply, setting the water bottle down before grabbing his guitar again. he turned to the crowd and smiled. 

"i hope everyone has been enjoying their night so far," he said as the lights started to dim, "these next few songs are a bit cheesy, but they are for a special someone here who i've had a small crush on for a while now." he admitted and the crowd awed. "the first one will be an acoustic cover of i wanna hold your hand by the beetles. enjoy." 

as he sang, he kept his eyes on a certain waiter, but didn't make it obvious. it was only obvious to him and the blond with big, beautiful blue eyes that served drinks with a light blush on his face. sherlock had a small smile on his face as he sang the last few lyrics of the song, taking in the applause at the end. 

"that's a popular one, eh?" he asked. "or is it when i sing it?" he asked, getting an approval cheer from the crowd. he laughed softly, "this next one is on the ukulele." he said as he took his guitar off, setting it against the wall gently, picking up his ukulele. "it's a song by dodie called would you be so kind. another one of my favorites." he said the pulled the strap over his head before adjusting some then starting to play. 

the next song was la vie en rose played on the ukulele which had john stopped behind the bar, in a complete trance as he listened to the beautiful man on stage singing an even more beautiful song in french. he had no idea what the song meant, but he did know that it was for him. all of the songs that sherlock has sang were for him, that's what he thought and he hoped he was right because if he wasn't he's been flirting with the ring guys for the past two months. 

"i bet you are all even more in love, right?" sherlock asked, smiling as he got a loud cheer from the crowd. "well, the next song will be the last, sadly, but i will be playing on the piano, keyboard thing." he said with a small laugh as he took the ukulele strap off, going back to the keyboard and sitting on the still, adjusting the microphone. "this song is a little soft, so grab your significant other and just enjoy it. this is, every little thing she does by sleeping at last, but i've changed she to he. so every little thing he does is magic." sherlock let out a nervous chuckle before splaying his fingers across the keys. 

sherlock kept his eyes locked on the blond behind the bar, smiling softly as he sang the song to him, not being able to make out much of his facial expressions because of the lights, but he knew his face was a deep crimson and he was smiling like a school boy. it felt good, finally being able to get his feelings out through song and knowing by the way john acted, he felt the same. 

the last chord of the song was played and everyone clapped and cheered for sherlock, completely forgetting about who greg was. "thank you all for coming tonight, i hope you enjoyed the show." he smiled at the crowd before the lights went back to normal and he relaxed, standing up and grabbing his water bottle, taking a long swig. he started packing up as everyone was still talking and laughing in the bar. 

once he finished, he left the cases on stage before looking out on the crowd, not seeing the waiter that he needed. he stepped off the stage, going to the exit door that led out to an alley, to find the waiter standing there, bundled up in his coat. 

"hey," sherlock said, grabbing the attention of the blond. 

john turned around and smiled, "hi." he took a step closer to sherlock. "those songs were good. i really liked them. especially the beetles one." 

"yea?" sherlock asked. "so you're a fan then?" 

"you can say that." 

sherlock smiled. "what about la vie en rose?"

"you had me there, like every other person in that room." 

"yea?" 

john nodded. "of course." 

there was moment of silence before sherlock spoke up, "the songs were for you. if that isn't creepy." 

john shook his head. "it wasn't creepy at all. i enjoyed them quite a lot, actually." 

sherlock beamed. "really? that's good, since we've never really spoke or anything like that."

"well it is a know fact that you can swoon anyone if you can sing and play an instrument." john said with a smile. 

"did that work for you?" 

"what would you do if i said it didn't?" 

"i'd becomes highly embarrassed and probably never play here again," sherlock admitted with a chuckle as he stuffed his hands into his front jean pockets. 

"suppose it's a good thing i feel the same way." john moved a bit closer to sherlock, creating the space between them smaller. "but i have one thing that i want you to do." 

"and that is?" 

"ask me to be your boyfriend, but in french." 

sherlock chuckled softly, smiling. "john, veux-tu être ma bien-aimée?" 

john couldn't contain his smile and blush. "oui." 

sherlock took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on the waiter's hips, pulling him flush against him and smiling down at him as he leaned down and kissed the blond deeply, feeling a pair of arms wrap around his neck. 

the moment was ruined when someone opened the door leading back into the bar. "john, c'mon, break's over." one of the girls that worked with john said. 

john nodded. "yeah, just give me a minute." 

"a minute. people are waiting." she stepped back into the bar, the door closing behind her. 

john looked up at sherlock, resting his hands on the taller man's shoulder. "i've got to get back in there. no one else knows how to make drinks apparently." 

sherlock took john's hands off his shoulders and held them. "that's alright. when do you get off?" 

"depends. we close at twelve, but i've got to clean and take inventory then close up." 

"what if i waited?" 

"i usually don't get done until one thirty." 

sherlock shrugged. "that's alright. i have nothing else planned, except for flirting with the most beautiful bar tender that i have ever seen." 

john's ears became red. "right." he cleared his throat, letting his hands slip out of the musician's. "i've got to go back in there." 

sherlock nodded. "yeah. let me," he opened the door, holding it as john walked in, earning a kiss on the cheek. he smiled to himself as he walked in after john, going through a separate door that put him backstage. he combed a hand through his hair, smiling to himself before he walked back out to the actual bar area. 

sherlock sat at a table in the back, only getting noticed by the waiter behind the bar that was making drinks, and that was okay with him. that's all he needed to be noticed by.

**Author's Note:**

> bonnie and clyde by vance joy- https://youtu.be/S2RFkDwoOzk
> 
> acoustic version of i wanna hold your hand- https://youtu.be/PwOYECMtlR8
> 
> would you be so kind by dodie- https://youtu.be/lRW1JcSRPgU
> 
> la vie en rose (ukulele version)- https://youtu.be/lPCxm9kwO98
> 
> every little thing she does is magic by sleeping at last- https://youtu.be/qSDIeG-aKyw


End file.
